Newcomer
by AnimalCops
Summary: He wanted to be angry. He was taken from his home by strangers and forced to become… what did they call him? A Nobody? He wanted to be angry. But he couldn't. Why? He had no idea. He would have to ask the alpha when given a chance…


_**A/N from A.C.: My good friend **__**Inuobsessed004 challenged me to write a werewolf Saix introduction to the Org… sounds mighty interesting!**_

_**Also, Guardian is property to however first made him. It wasn't me.**_

The beast cried out and slid on the loose dirt that was sprinkled over the ground. Its back slammed hard into the thick trunk of an old oak tree in the forest they were all it. Its beautiful azure blue fur was coated with dirt, bud and leaves. The two human males walked forward, cautiously, closer to the beast. They both stopped suddenly when the beast moved.

It lifted its head, the bright fiery golden eyes boring into the two men. It rolled onto its stomach, then stood, supporting itself on four legs. It let out a snarl, baring yellowish fangs that were stained with blood. "Leave this place!" The voice was raspy, and took the two men by surprise.

"It… It can talk!" One of them shouted.

The beast rolled its eyes before narrowing them, "Of course I can speak, you foolish human scum." It stood on its hind legs, its tail swishing angrily and the wolf ears on top of its head folded back. "Now, leave my territory!"

"As if!" The smaller of the two laughed, drawing his strange gun-type weapon.

The other secured his odd looking lance in a clenched fist, "You'll be coming with us."

The beast gave a harsh, barking laugh, "Coming with you? Hah! I will do no such thing!"

"Oh, I think you'll cave in. You're valuable to our cause." The one with the gun said, cocking his weapon and aiming it at the beast.

The one with the lance swung it forward, the tip of his almost touching the beast's snout. "You either come with us willingly or we knock you down and drag you with us."

The beast knocked the lance away, "You will have to kill me first."

It dropped on all fours and dashed forward, slamming into the gunman. The human fell back, finger pressing down on the trigger of his weapon, letting off a round of bullets. The beast let out a cry when a stray bullet sliced into his shoulder. The golden eyes turned on the gunman, running forward again, straight at the elder of the two humans.

"Xaldin, now!" He shouted suddenly.

The lance flew forward, embedding itself deep within the beast's stomach. A rough, throaty howl of pain left the animal as it was knocked back with the force of the blow. Dark blood seeped from the wound and sunk into the dirt of the forest's ground, half-lidded golden eyes moved to each man. One of the clawed hands wrapped around the lance, ready to pull it out.

"I don't recommend you do that." The one called 'Xaldin' said. "That thing with rip you to shreds if you pull it out."

"Dude, that's awesome." The other laughed.

"Shut up, Xigbar. We need to get this thing back to the Superior. It'll make a great Nobody."

"Agreed. So… Pick it up, already, dude." Xigbar nodded toward the beast.

"Hell no! You do it! I'm not touching that thing."

"Then I'll just portal it on the floor. Okay? Good enough?" Xigbar said, waiting for the other man to nod. When Xaldin did; the gunman opened a dark portal under the beast, sending it to the meeting room of the Castle That Never Was.

As the beast thumped onto the floor, a pained groan leaving its lips, the two humans portaled in behind him. A mocha skinned male looked down at them from on top of a giant chair and the beast felt very intimidated by what seemed to be the alpha.

The alpha spoke, "What is this doing here, number II?"

Xigbar was the one that stepped forward, "We found it in the woods, dude. We thought you could make it into a Nobody. We need more members."

"Hmn…" The alpha disappeared, then reappeared right in front of the three. "Is he worthy of becoming one of us?"

"It was a skilled fighter, Xem, and wouldn't give up."

"Interesting." The alpha looked down at the beast and gestured for it to get up. "Tell me your name if you have one."

It got to it's knees, as much as it could do by itself with the lance still in its stomach. "Isa." It spoke, pausing for a moment before adding a quick, "Sir."

"Well, Isa, congratulations. You have been chosen to become a Nobody." He snapped his fingers and the lance was ripped from the beast's stomach. Almost just to add more pain, he swiped with the lance, carving an 'X' between Isa's eyes.

He felt like he was drowning, and he was. Drowning in pain, his world faded into black.

But almost suddenly, he was jerked back into the world. He eyes opening, looking around to see them all. Xigbar, Xaldin, the alpha, but… someone else was there too.

A man stood there in front of him, wrapped slightly in bandages. The bandages were wrapped around his writs, falling off simply; they were wrapped around his hips, thankfully hiding the naughty bits; and lastly they were between his eyes, forming an 'X'. This man's skin was slightly darker than pale, his eyes were gold and his hair was a dark blue color.

Isa looked down at himself. He was somehow clad in a black cloak like Xigbar's, Xaldin's, and the alpha's. His fur was gone, and pasty colored skin replaced it. He looked up at the alpha and snarled, "What did you do?"

"You are now one of us." He motioned to the bandaged man, "You were split into two. Your heartless over there, and you."

"What am I?"

"A Nobody." He had the nerve to smile, "You have joined us, my wolf friend." He waved his hand in front of Isa's face, making three letters appear, an 'I', an 'S' and an 'A'. The letters spun around the new human quickly before the alpha stuck his hand out again, throwing out an 'X'.

The wolf-turned-human stared at the letters for a few moments before looking up at the alpha, "Saix..?"

"Your new name for your new life. Saix, Number VII, The Luna Diviner."

The bandaged man spoke up, "Sir… What is my title?"

The alpha paused and looked him up and down, "You will be by heartless' guardian, thus you shall be called as such. Guardian."

Guardian bowed his head, "As you wish."

The alpha turned back to the new Organization member, "Well, Saix… Shall we show you to your chambers?"

He wanted to be angry. He was taken from his home by strangers and forced to become… what did they call him? A Nobody?

He wanted to be angry. But he couldn't. Why? He had no idea. He would have to ask the alpha when given a chance… why couldn't he feel?


End file.
